LINE
LINE, performed by , is the eighteenth opening of Naruto: Shippūden. It began in episode 432 up until episode 458. It was replaced by Blood Circulator starting from episode 459 to 479. Lyrics Rōmaji "Sekkaku hareta kara" tte Īwake o hitotsu hōri nage Garēji kara ikioi makase tobidashita Mokutekichi wa minami e Fumikonde iku pedaru wa umi no hō Chizu nante minai Kimerareta yō na rūto wa iya Dareka no wadachi wa ashi ga torarete komaru Isshinfuran ni egaku icchokusen rain wa Boku ni shika mirenai panorama e tsuzuku Konma ni-byō no mirai e ima o kirihiraite ike! Tonikaku koge Kanji 「せっかく晴れたから」って　 言い訳をひとつ放り投げ ガレージから勢い任せ　飛び出した 目的地は南へ 踏み込んでいくペダルは海の方 地図なんて見ない 決められたようなルートはイヤ 誰かの轍は足が取られて困る 一心不乱に描く一直線ラインは 僕にしか見れないパノラマへ続く コンマ２秒の未来へ現在を切り開いていけ！ とにかく漕げ English Throwing out a single excuse that "It's finally nice outside!" I dashed from the garage, relying on my momentum. My destination is the south, the pedals I drive into are heading toward the sea. I don't look at a map - I don't want any destinations that seems predetermined. My feet will only get stuck in someone else's rut...! This straight line that I draw with all of my heart. Continues on to a panorama that only I can see. So I'll cut on through this moment. Heading for a future 0.2 seconds away! For now, all I can do is peddle! Romaji (Full Version) "Sekkaku hareta kara" tte Īwake o hitotsu hōri nage Garēji kara ikioi makase tobidashita Mokutekichi wa minami e Fumikonde iku pedaru wa umi no hō Chizu nante minai Kimerareta yō na rūto wa iya Dareka no wadachi wa ashi ga torarete komaru Isshinfuran ni egaku icchokusen rain wa Yosomi o sureba koronde togiresou da Konma ni-byō no mirai e futatsu no sharin de susume! Tonikaku koge Tōrisugiteitta jikan no Toraekata de "ima" ga kawatteiku Rekishi to suru ka, Kako to minashiteyuku noka Dareka ga boku ni satoshita Ijintachi no meigen de saemo Kuchi o tsuite koboshita serifu tada no wan shiin darou? Sorosoro boku nimo deban ga kuru koro kanaa Satteyuku keshiki ga supiido ageteiku Atarashii sekai ga karada o tsukisasu Mukaikaze o saite handoru ga michibiiteiku Issou koge Toki no nagare o nuitome Hito ga rekishi to nadzukeru Demo boku wa soko ni Kachi o midashi wa shinai Tada iki o kirashi kono shunkan o nurikaeru Isshinfuran ni egaku icchokusen rain wa Boku ni shika mirenai panorama e tsudzuku Konma ni-byō no mirai e ima o kirihiraiteike! Hisshi de koge Shinu made koge Kanji (Full Version) 「せっかく晴れたから」って　言い訳をひとつ放り投げ ガレージから勢い任せ　飛び出した 目的地は南へ　踏み込んでいくペダルは海の方 地図なんて見ない決められたようなルートはイヤ 誰かの轍は足が取られて困る 一心不乱に描く一直線ラインは 余所見をすれば転んで途切れそうだ コンマ2秒の未来へ2つの車輪で進め！ とにかく漕げ 通り過ぎていった時間の捉え方で“現在”が変わっていく 歴史とするか、過去とみなしていくのか 誰かが僕に悟した　偉人たちの名言でさえも 口をついてこぼした台詞(セリフ)　ただのワンシーンだろう？ そろそろ僕にも出番が来る頃かなぁ 去っていく景色がスピード上げていく 新しい世界が身体を突き刺す 向かい風を裂いてハンドルが導いていく いっそう漕げ 時の流れを縫い止め　他人(ひと)が歴史と名付ける でも僕はそこに価値を見出しはしない ただ息を切らしこの瞬間を塗り替える 一心不乱に描く一直線ラインは 僕にしか見れない絶景(パノラマ)へ続く コンマ2秒の未来へ現在を切り開いていけ！ 必死で漕げ Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Mito Uzumaki * Rin Nohara * Chiyo * Jiraiya * Asuma Sarutobi * Nagato * Shikaku Nara * Inoichi Yamanaka * Neji Hyūga * Itachi Uchiha * Kushina Uzumaki * Naruto Uzumaki * Iruka Umino * Mizuki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Zabuza Momochi * Gaara * Kurama * Minato Namikaze * Obito Uchiha * Fugaku Uchiha * Mikoto Uchiha * Tobi * Madara Uchiha * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki * Sai * Shikamaru Nara * Kiba Inuzuka * Chōji Akimichi * Shino Aburame * Rock Lee * Ōnoki * A * Killer B * Might Guy * Darui * Kankurō * Chōjūrō * Kitsuchi * Omoi * C * Dodai * Chōza Akimichi * Hiashi Hyūga * Yamato * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Tobirama Senju * Hashirama Senju * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Jūgo * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Hinata Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Tenten * Temari * Kurotsuchi * Mei Terumī * Shizune * Karui * Kurenai Yūhi * Tsunade * Karin * Itachi Uchiha (Fourth Version) Trivia * This is the second song by Sukima Switch in the Naruto media. The first song was "Star Vessel". * This is the third opening to feature footage from the anime, the others being "Wind and Waves Satellite" and "Silhouette". * While switching off each male character, Kabuto, in Sage Mode, can be seen without his navel snake. * There are four different versions of this opening: ** In the first version, Naruto is seen capturing the crystal light with one hand, staring at it, and then looking up as a gust of wind blows by. ** In the second version, Sasuke replaces Naruto, swiping his hand to the right to catch the light, then looking up. ** In the third version, Sakura replaces Sasuke, capturing the light in both hands, holding it close to her face, and then swiping her hands downward. Additionally, after this version debuts, during the moment where Sakura is reflecting on Naruto and Sasuke, her eyes are soon to be closed before she cries instead of open. ** In the fourth version, Itachi replaces Sakura, releasing the light from his hand after capturing it and letting it fly towards the screen; this also coincided with the beginning of Itachi Shinden Book: Light and Darkness. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings